Over Him
by Name On The Spine
Summary: A Lissa-centric and sad fic. It's a song-fic to "Over It" by Katharine McPhee. Some bad language. There's also a small Naruto reference in there, but as long as you know who Sasuke is, you're good. Rated T. And -gasp!- I gave Lissa a character!


**http:// www . you tube . com /watch? v= wykZj6aULLU Without the spaces.**

_I'm over your lies,_

_and I'm over your games._

_I'm over you asking me,_

_when you know I'm not okay._

"Seriously, Lissa, she's my _sister_," Nick lied, "What do you think we're doing?"

The Lissa just glared, then looked down.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." He couldn't hear her unfallen tears.

_You call me at night,_

_and I pick up the phone._

_And though you've been telling me,_

_I know you're not alone._

_oh.._

Fang calls.

Lissa answers.

"Hey Lissa," Apathetic. Cold.

"Hey Nick. What's up?" Lissa sounded hopeful.

There is shuffling. Whispers. A female voice.

"Is someone, like, there?" Playing the ignorant girl got the answer.

"_No_." The lie.

_That's why your eyes?_

_I'm over it _

_Your smile?_

_I'm over it_

_Realize_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over.._

He looked at Lissa, his eyes probing into her soul.

She looked into her frou-frou coffie, unfazed.

-+-

At school, Lissa pulls back and his lips curl into a smile.

How often did _she_ see it?

Lissa led him back to class.

_Wanting you,_

_to be wanting me._

_No that ain't no way to be._

_How I feel, read my lips,_

_because I'm so over.._

_Moving on, it's my time,_

_you never were a friend of mine._

_Hurt at first, a little bit,_

_but now I'm so over._

_I'm so over it.._

Lissa sat at home, her straight-ironed her falling into her vision.

They'd been together a week.

A week of kisses, and smiles.

A week of suspicion and heartache.

She was done with the BS.

She was done with the lies.

She was done with _him_.

He wasn't a friend. He was an attractive acquaintance. She saw now.

First it seared, then she accepted it.

She was done with Nick.

_I'm over your hands,_

_and I'm over your mouth._

_Trying to drag me down,_

_and fill me with self-doubt._

_oh.._

His hand grabbed hers. She pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Nick muttered, indifferent as ever, from the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah," The red-head muttered, annoyed. Just being with him hurt the raw scar, fresh and pink.

_That's why, your words?_

_I'm over it_

_So sure?_

_I'm over it_

_I'm not your girl!_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over..._

Lissa walked up to his door.

She fixed her teeny shorts and rag the bell.

Nick, home all alone, opened the door.

"Fuck. You." she growled, sounding like an Eraser that hadn't morphed.

Fang even tensed.

_Wanting you,_

_to be wanting me._

_No that ain't no way to be._

_How I feel, read my lips,_

_because I'm so over.._

_Moving on, it's my time,_

_you never were a friend of mine._

_Hurt at first, a little bit,_

_but now I'm so over._

_I'm so over it.._

Grinning, Lissa walked away. At the end of the driveway, she turned back to Nick.

Smiling sweetly, she flipped him off.

As she turned and left, she smacked her own bum.

_Kiss __**that**__you incestuous cheat!_ she thought.

He was just a boyfriend. A scummy one, too. She could live without him.

The scar tissue flamed. Yet, leaving him soothed. She could take the flames, but only if she got the cool too.

As she walked, she already missed his icy calm charms. The real-life Sasuke.

Oh, but she was so _over _her Naruto phase.

_Don't call,_

_don't come by,_

_ain't no use,_

_don't ask me why,_

_you'll never change,_

_there'll be no more crying in the rain._

Fang called.

Lissa picked up.

"Bugger off, cheating ass."

"I'm coming-" Lissa hung up.

Her doorbell rang.

Nick was outside.

"Leave!" she shouted, shaking the glass.

"Why?" he called.

"_LEAVE, POND SCUM!_" she shrieked.

He walked out into the rain.

_To his sister_, Lissa thought.

A tear escaped.

_Wanting you,_

_to be wanting me._

_No that ain't no way to be._

_How I feel, read my lips,_

_because I'm so over.._

_Moving on, it's my time,_

_you never were a friend of mine._

_Hurt at first, a little bit,_

_but now I'm so over._

_I'm so over it.._

_I'm so over it...._

_I'm over it...._

_Wanting you,_

_to be wanting me._

_No that ain't no way to be._

_How I feel, read my lips,_

_because I'm so over.._

_Moving on, it's my time,_

_you never were a friend of mine._

_Hurt at first, a little bit,_

_but now I'm so over._

_I'm so over it.._

Lissa hugged her toy platypus, Mr. Ducky-Beaver, to her chest, between it and her knees.

Mr. Ducky-Beaver was the only man she could trust.

Daddies left. Brothers did illegal things and got caught. Boyfriends cheated on you with their motherfucking sisters.

More tears fell as she shook with a sob.

She was over Daddy.

She was over Brother.

And she was so over boyfriends. Especially ones that cheated on you you with their sisters, that never cared and that only liked you fdor your looks, assuming you were stupid.

So, she was way past over with Nick and his cold, sister-screwing, made-of-stone ways. Right?

**Okay, I'm ready and pumped for** **the flames. I mean, a Lissa-is-a-decent-person fic? Gee whiz! Either way, please review. I've never written a song fic. Fics with lyrics, yeah, but not a full-out song-fic. I'd love criticism.**

**Oh, and we _all _love Sasuke. I think we can admit that. There's no shame in it.**


End file.
